Reson
Reson Ance is a Toa of Sonics, former drunk, and now a guard in the Onu-Koro Ussalry. Biography: Pre-game history: He awoke washed up on a beach somewhere on the coastline of Mata Nui with a massive headache (most likely a hangover) and no idea how he got there, or where he’d been before then. Don't ask him how long ago that was, because he's been drunk on and off almost every day before and since, and his already fuzzy memories are practically gone. Through vague recollections during a rare moment of sobriety, it was revealed that Reson was once a Matoran residing in Onu-Koro, and accidentally killed his best friend soon after he became a Toa, while still learning how to use his powers. This was why he took to drinking, to forget the mistakes of his past. Job Offer: After deciding to go a whole week without drinking, Reson began to recall why he had begun drinking in the first place, and, feeling guilty and depressed, he gave up on his dreams of sobriety and went off to find the nearest bar. He was confronted en-route by the guardswoman Sajis, who told him that public intoxication was a crime, and that he should go home. Admitting that he didn’t actually have a home, Reson very much expected to soon end up in a jail cell. Instead, Sajis took pity on him, and offered to help him find a job. She asked him a few questions, and seemed to find his answers satisfactory, ultimately asking him if he wished to join the Ussalry, to which he agreed. They arrived at the Ussalry headquarters, where Sajis gave Reson a badge and told him to sleep off his hangover, then join her on patrol later on. Curling up in a corner of the room to rest, Reson found a small bottle of alcohol in one of his pockets, which he steadfastly threw away before going to sleep. First Patrol: Re-joining Sajis, he went on his first ever patrol with her, monitoring the gates to the city, where he witnessed Lash enter with her not-quite-dead Rahkshi. Although Breathless’ Kraata slid right past his foot, he didn’t see it. The excitement over, Reson resumed his patrol with Sajis, before, with the aid of Sajis and amnesiac Toa of Gravity Vesun, helping to take down four drunkards brawling in the street. Vesun went off to the hospital, and they were joined by Lira, who was allowed to follow them so she could learn her way around the city. Reson then had to use a sled to drag the fours drunks off to the Ussalry holding cells. Growing tired, he gave up trying to pull them, so Sajis suggested that he go find an Ussal to help pull. Instead, he encountered Vesun once more, who offered to help them if they answered a few questions for him. Vesun asked if they knew where he could find a telepath; Sajis didn’t know, but suggested that a rumourmonger might. Missing in Action: After hearing that a Matoran had vanished, Reson and Sajis were joined by Vesun and Lash to hunt for the missing Matoran and his suspected kidnapper. Eventually, they encountered and captured Kavala, however he disagreed with the Ussalry's methods of detaining Toa prisoners - by removing their masks - and stormed off in a rage. Later, after acquiring an Ussal crab, which he named Curmudgeon, he spotted Lash entering an inn with the Rahkshi symbol graffitied on the door, and went inside to confront her, leaving his crab outside, only for him to be attacked by Breathless and knocked unconscious. Lash then took his mask and tied him up in the inn's basement cellar, where he was later questioned by Skoll. He was eventually freed, although Lash managed to lie her way out of taking responsibility for it, claiming he was drunk and she'd locked him up for her own safety. He them accused her of Makuta worship, and knowing about Kavala's allegiances before he'd been captured. She freely admitted to it, twisting the facts to make herself seem innocent and him seem like an idiot. Gut Instinct: Lash was taken to a workshop on the edge of the city to conduct her work. When the Skakdi Onoraza sent a note asking Lash to meet her in an alleyway, Reson went to investigate, confronting the skakdi and striking up a conversation with her. Realising that Reson wouldn't take her to Lash, Onoraza thanked him for his time and slunk off. Suspicious of her motives, he followed her, sending Curmudgeon with a note of warning to find Onepu. He eventually tracked her to the Ussalry headquarters to find her attempting to sign up. Suspecting she had ulterior motives, he found Sajis and passed on his suspicions. They were joined by Onepu, and Reson relayed his warning to him as well. To Reson's relief, Onoraza wasn't qualified to join up. However, lacking the evidence to convict her of anything, Reson decided to continue to monitor her, but changed his plans when news arrived from Sulov Maru that Thok was near the city, preparing to attack with an unspecified number of Rahkshi. Reson decided to visit Ferron's Forge, where he left his armour behind to undergo repairs, before setting out to patrol the city. He eventually returned to headquarters, where he encountered Niralle and his entourage, including Niralle's lawyer, who claimed that someone in Ussalry custody was being unfairly treated. This someone turned out to be none other than Lash, and Reson reluctantly escorted the businessman to the workshop where Lash was being kept. After they went inside, he waited near an open window, using his powers to eavesdrop on their conversation. Eretas proclaimed Lash to be innocent, but was told by the guards to take it up with Onepu. After the lawyer left, Reson decided to return to HQ and find any records he could on Eretas and Niralle. He instead found a file on Nariya, someone from his past who he'd done his best to forget. He was going to take the file to read over when the archivist interrupted, informing him that he was only allowed copies of the files. Reson handed him the file, then asked for help locating any information the Ussalry had on Eretas and Niralle. Good Business: Taking the files the archivist had given him, Reson was disappointed to find very little information that was of use to him. However, the file did give him the address of Niralle's estate, so he decided to go there. After exploring the building's perimeter, he knocked loudly on the gates, seeking entrance to the property. A servant escorted him inside and left him outside the library, where he was then allowed entrance by Niralle, whom Reson was quickly losing patience with. He questioned the Matoran about his interest in Lash, accusing him of only really being interested in the Rahkshi she controlled, but Niralle brushed him off with an explanation of client confidentiality. By the end of their discussion, Reson was confident about the accuracy of his suspicions, but still lacked the proof. Assuring Niralle that "this wasn't over", he started to leave, only for Niralle to tell him that "It would be disappointing if it were." which only antagonised Reson further. He then asked his servant to fetch a wine for Reson as a gift, to which Reson initially refused. In the end, though, after recalling that Nariya had liked wine, Reson let Niralle talk him around, and the pair descended down into Niralle's underground wine cellar, where Reson was given an aged bottle of Ga-Koro red. Niralle then insisted on personally seeing Reson out, and shaking his hand as well. As they walked, Reson continued trying to pry information out of the mogul. Eventually Niralle made an offhand remark about having gotten his hands dirty to get to where he was in life. Reson asked if that was a threat or a confession, to which Niralle replied by telling him it was merely an assurance. Giving up, Reson decided it was time for him to get out of the karzdamned estate. Shadows of the Past: Leaving the estate, Reson rejoined Curmudgeon and went to find a restaurant. Buying a glass of water to drink, he fed the useless Niralle and Eretas files to his Ussal and started to read the file on Nariya. After a few minutes, he realised there was no death certificate. Realising the implications of this - that Nariya wasn't actually dead - he left the bar and started heading towards where he remembered her house to be. He got into her house using the spare door key he'd left under the doormat a year before. Once inside, he was ambushed by Nariya, who bashed him in the face with her shield, thinking he'd broken into the house. Realising who he was, she helped him onto a couch and the pair exchanged stories, Nariya eventually mentioning that she had found the victim of a serial killing just the day before. Reson promised her he'd find some way to bring the killer to justice, and left for Ferron's Forge to retrieve the armour he'd left there the day before. He paid for the armour with money he'd pick-pocketed off Nariya, and headed back to her house only to find her waiting for him, very unhappy to be getting robbed on his first day back. Once he explained himself, she reluctantly forgave him, but only after he promised to pay her back. Appearance and Tools: Of an average height and build, Reson wears gunmetal grey armour, with ridiculously flamboyant purple markings that he added himself. His mask - a Kanohi Kakama - has shaped and coloured itself to better suit his outward appearance. His eyes and heart stone glow gold. He carries a short, tightly-coiled whip made up of protosteel cord, although this isn’t really used to inflict damage on the enemy but rather to channel his elemental power and create violent sonic booms. His actual choice of weapon in combat is a semi-collapsible quarterstaff that is as tall as he is. When not in use, it folds down to about a third of its initial size and fits into a slot in the armour of his back, where it can be swiftly drawn from over his shoulder for speedy attacks. Abilities and Traits: A lone wolf by choice (due to an incident in the past that he barely remembers), Reson prefers to work by himself when in a dangerous situation, but is quite the party animal when off the job (which is pretty much whenever someone isn’t trying to kill him). He’s set the record for most consecutive days completely drunk (every day of his life), and people often think his mask power is always on, since he never seems to stop moving, bouncing from one bar to another in a constant spree of mindless drinking. Because of how often he drinks, he’s developed a very high alcohol tolerance, and is quite the conman as well, using an assorted array of trick cards, weighted dice and such to win at gambling games. He’s a master of the sleight of hand, often pickpocketing in order to get widgets to buy alcohol with. Because he outwardly appears to be off-his-face drunk, no one ever suspects him. Rumour has it that he’s never paid for a drink with his own money in his whole life. (This rumour is likely completely true). Now that he's joined the Ussalry, he's become a lot more serious, but is still a bit of a scatterbrain, not to mention an insatiable flirt, even when on the job. Relationships: Friends: * Sajis * Lira * Vesun * Nariya Enemies: * Lash * Breathless * Kavala * Onoraza * Niralle * Eretas Quotes: "I'm Reson, sonic extraordinaire, and the stern-looking boss lady here is Sajis". Reson making a very poor attempt at flirting with Lira while introducing himself. "Up you get. You just lie down here with your idiot friends and we'll take you off to a nice padded cell for the night. How does that sound?" - Reson, talking to a drunkard who he'd deafened with his powers. "Where am I meant to be looking? And which way do I go to get to where I don't know where I'm going yet?" - Reson to Sajis when he was asked to find an Ussal. "I've been drunk for the past few...I actually have no idea how long. I don't know where to find a rumourmonger." - Reson to Sajis, when discussing finding a rumourmonger to help Vesun. Trivia: * Reson was originally intended to be a constantly drunk, free-spritied and mischievous kind of character, however his employment into the Ussalry has meant he has to be written more seriously. * Because he is going through alcohol withdrawal, Reson is somewhat snappy and irritable, constantly complaining and being incredibly cynical about most things. * Due to an unexpected onset of sobriety, Reson is being forced to face his inner demons, hence why he took Nariya's file to read over when he could have left it be. Category:Ussalry Category:De-Toa Category:Characters Category:Toa